


游轮梦 09

by hyukmylove



Category: Eunhae - Fandom, Super Junior
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:02:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22129156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyukmylove/pseuds/hyukmylove
Kudos: 4





	游轮梦 09

如果说李赫宰有什么缺点，那便是一个君主不应该有的多情。这历史上哪一位君主的心不是石头做的，面对厮杀，面对战争，面对计谋，有的只是理性。李赫宰不是没有理性，只是在理性之上，还有一颗柔软的心。对于自己的亲人也是，对于自己的朋友也是，对于。。。对于那一个让他的心止不住颤抖的人也是。

李赫宰对于自己对李东海的感情是强烈否认的，傻傻的，以为是自我否认就真的能够阻止自己去沉迷。世人皆说爱情是沼泽，一脚踩进去了，越是挣扎却陷得越深，哪里有否定就有用的道理。

晚风虽凉，却敌不过酒劲，李赫宰依旧有些晕晕乎乎。此刻，他愣了愣，比起大脑，步伐却先迈了开，不及自己反应就已经走到了人的身后。再想要后悔已经来不及了，李东海感觉到了身后月桂淡淡的清香，有些恍惚地回过身。

“冷吗？”李赫宰脱下自己的狐皮绒袍披在李东海的身上，大脑已经被杂糅在一起的木香轻抚着沉睡，连同着一切的迷茫，忧伤与仇恨。所有一切的举动都是那一颗心在发号施令。

李东海没有想到自己正心神牵挂的人在这个时候会出现在自己面前，会担心自己的冷暖，给自己披上他衣服。他恍恍惚惚地以为是在做梦，可即使是在梦里他也不敢有逾越之举。他赶忙脱下李赫宰给他披上的衣服，又重新帮李赫宰穿好，  
“赫宰王子，我不冷，我已经习惯了。您是娇贵身子，可千万别冻着了。”

李赫宰神色黯了黯，抓住李东海的手然后放在胸口暖着，  
“还说不冷，手都冰凉了。”

李东海眼圈又红了，赶忙抽开手，背过身去，  
“赫宰王子对谁都这样温柔吗？”李东海既期待着李赫宰说不，又担心着李赫宰说不。为什么总是还忍不住有这些不切实际的幻想呢？他在心里不禁对自己埋怨。他和面前的男人，一个是黑夜一个是白天，就算黑夜再怎么迷恋白天，也无法对白天紧紧相拥。

李赫宰没有回答李东海的话，他的心想要自己说不，但他的理性又告诉他，自己不能给李东海以任何的希望。他清楚自己怕是给不了李东海一个安稳、平定的人生，国家和美人，他现在也不得不选择前者。所以就算感情洋溢在胸口，也要硬生生地吞下。可感性与理性争执再三，最终却也没能给出一个说法，于是李赫宰只是说道：  
“不要叫我王子了，不论是私底下还是有外人在。我不再是一个王子了，叫我少爷吧，倘若你愿意的话。”

“少爷这么晚了怎么还没有睡觉？”说完李东海又觉得自己多嘴，止住了嘴巴。站在他面前的男人可不是一个简简单单的男人，他背后的故事，他背后的伤痛，他背后的隐忍，都让人不忍触及。就像是清冷月光下的那一株月桂，孤独的在刺骨的寒风中幽幽地飘着淡淡的香。是呀，即使是面对了如此的黑暗，他依旧还是美好的，也许这个世界里，也就只有他会是这样。这样想着，李东海不免又为之心疼起来。

“你呢？你为什么也没有睡觉？”怕李东海不自在，李赫宰只是保持了一定的距离问道。

该止住这样的谈话的，李赫宰多说一句，都让李东海更沉迷一分，可是李东海忍不住，他就是管不住自己的心。于是，他说道：  
“少爷，甲板上站久了怕会受凉。这海上的夜风可跟岸上的不一样。若是不嫌弃，您到我屋里去坐一会儿吧。”

不应该跟上前去的，真的不应该这样。可李赫宰却跟失了魂似的，再反应过来，已经是在李东海屋里了。李东海的房间和他们的房间大相径庭，巴掌大小，除了张床，就是一张桌子。李东海看着李赫宰四下打量的眼神，有些窘迫地拉开桌前的椅子，  
“少爷，地方小，您就将就着坐吧。”

说着，李东海倒好了一杯热茶，塞到李赫宰的手里让人暖着，然后有些局促不安的四下看了看，最后只是傻愣愣地杵着。

“你就坐床上吧，跟我不用那么拘谨，你总是站着，我仰着头，也脖子疼。”李赫宰终于是笑了笑，无比温柔的。

一个人的笑，原来是有着这样的魔力，原来是这样的美好。李东海好想伸手去摸他的嘴角，但是他还是忍住了。他点了点头，有些僵硬地在床沿坐下。

“对不起，今天就这样把你标记了。”

“没有关系，我知道您是想要帮我。”

“他们敢欺你，也就是因为看你独自一人没有依靠。这下整艘船都知道你是我的人了，我想不再会有人来找你的麻烦。”

“可是，可是，今晚的事若是真的闹得尽人皆知，那对您来说可怎么办？”

“我又不是一个缩头乌龟，得总是躲着。总是得要出来的，高调点、低调点又有什么区别，你无需担心。”李赫宰又轻笑笑，虽是这么说，但他心里多少也有些没底。对方是什么老江湖？！而自己论经历、论心眼真的能够斗得过吗？

“您房间里的那位Omega先生是您的爱人吧。我看出来了，他可真是好看。”

李赫宰有些尴尬地笑了笑没有搭话。

“说出这样的话，也许真的是不应该。对于您这样的人，我根本就不应该有什么奢望。只是这船上哪一个Alpha旁边不三妻四妾地跟着呢？我知道您不是一个三心二意、水性杨花的人。什么名分，什么爱情，也不是我这种人可以奢求的。我只是想在您身边跟着、陪着。听你弹弹曲儿，帮你解解烦闷。”李东海说出这些，完全是情不自禁，于是刚说完，心里就后悔的紧。脸上一阵红、一阵白的，嘴里只是喃喃着“哦，我不该说出这样的话的，我太不应该了。”

有什么应该不应该的呢？就比如说李赫宰，他应该狠下心来欺骗李东海自己心里只有沈昌珉一人，而不是像现在这样温柔地搂住眼前颤抖着的Omega，不管不顾地吻在他的唇上。舌尖轻轻撬开牙齿，剩下的只是忘乎所以的喘息。

李东海被李赫宰搂着缓缓放倒在床上，他顺从地一动不动，水雾蒙蒙的眼睛里有的只是李赫宰的影子，他知道此刻李赫宰的眼睛里也只有他。李赫宰深情地摸了摸李东海脸颊的轮廓，微微笑了笑，吻又一个接一个地落下，从眉心到眼角，从鼻梁到鼻尖。那个曾经住在高堡里的王子，一点一点地亲吻着他，手轻抚着他的头发，就像抚摸一个珍宝一般。这一切都像梦一般，像醉了酒一般，李东海搂着李赫宰脖子的手，缓缓地顺着脊椎滑下，然后停在了他的后背，紧紧地环住。而李赫宰将头埋在人的肩窝吮吸着，左手顺着人的发丝往下，停在了李东海的脖颈轻轻托着，右手则从腰间缓缓滑向臀瓣。。。

是黑夜里的第一束晨光，是寒日中的第一缕芬芳。沉睡了许久的爱带着不可遏制的欲望在那一刻爆发。李赫宰双手有些颤抖地解开李东海的衣扣，淡淡的檀香带来给他的不是止是一点点的情动。迷恋从第一次的触碰开始，痴狂或许从此刻起就再也不会结束。

月桂的香味倾略性地闯入李东海的身体，他攀附在李赫宰背上的手指下意识地蜷曲，一阵酥酥麻麻的快感从下腹部快速地扩散在身体的每一个角落。都不曾经历过这样的情动，李赫宰显得尤其小心翼翼，克制地、缓缓地进出着。李东海的脸红得不像话，虽说是第一次敏感的不行，但也很快适应了李赫宰温柔的节奏。虽然欲望还在逐渐地膨胀，但他也不好意思说出让人快一点的话，只是紧紧地将身上的人搂着，仿佛是要将人杂揉进自己身体里一样。李赫宰的身体精干有力，每一处的肌肉都好像是雕刻出的一般，李东海迷恋地来回抚摸着身上人因为用力而紧绷的背部肌肉，贪婪地紧紧盯着李赫宰的脸庞，好像下一秒人就要离开了，好像就是要趁着现在把人用眼睛、用手完全的、一丝不差的珍藏在心中。

李赫宰的视线也一刻不曾离开李东海，用嘴唇一下、一下地勾画着人的轮廓。他们都是贪婪的，都是患得患失的。身下人浅浅的叹息使得他更加的忘情，檀木幽幽的香味逐渐勾走了他最后的理智，在欲望的驱使下开始了更加疯狂的侵城略地。他毫无理智地冲撞着，仿佛想要整个人都撞进李东海的身体里，然后永永远远都不要分开，永永远远都不用再去想其他的一切。这一刻，他的心里只有他，而他的心里也只有他，只有幸福，只有爱意，所有的痛苦与挣扎都被抛在了一边，所有的过去和未来都似云烟散去。

李东海已经完全地脱了力，可手却依旧坚持着停留在李赫宰的身上不愿离开。最敏感的那里被身上的人一次又一次地顶弄着，酥酥麻麻的电流刺激得他一次又一次不能自制地颤抖，身上、被子上都沾湿着难以言喻的水渍。意识好像已经飘荡在云端，白茫茫的一片。他张着嘴轻喘着，仍坚持着用脱落的音节不断地呼喊着人的名字。终于，他感觉到自己的生殖腔被撞开，于是错综复杂地闭上了眼睛。他想成为他的Omega，即使这辈子都不被认可，即使身上的人根本不爱他，可同时他又紧张着、害怕着、迷茫着。。。然而身上的人却并没有进去，反倒叹了一口气，停留了一会，然后离开了他的身体，将最后的欲望全然倾泻在外。两股清冷的味道交织在暧昧的气味中，变得香甜而又温暖。

当狂热散去，李东海缩在李赫宰的怀里昏昏沉沉，可依旧不愿就此睡去。他眯着的眼睛仍旧恋恋不舍的将目光停留在李赫宰的脸上，  
“我爱你，对不起，这不是我有资格说出来的话，可是我好爱你。”李东海喃喃道。

这本该是我说出来的话呀！李赫宰这样想道，不禁又五味杂成。  
“可是我不是一个好的选择，我不能许诺给你安稳、幸福的未来。”

“不论是什么样的未来，对于我来说，只有有你在我身边，这个未来才有存在的意义。我爱你，所以愿意陪伴你的一切，好的、坏的、幸福的、痛苦的，我都想留在你身边。能不能不要赶我走，我只要在你身边看着你就满足了。我知道我好自私，我知道这样对你的爱人并不公平，所以我不期待你也爱我，你只要让我在你身边就好了。”

傻瓜，我怎么可能不爱你？！我怎么才能够做到不爱你？！李赫宰紧紧地抱住怀里的人，一次又一次地亲吻着他的额头，以此来代替心中的密语。李赫宰无法忘记第一次听到门外吉他的续曲的那个瞬间，仿佛一直以来独自行走的黑暗里突然出现了一个比肩同行的存在。他懂我，从音乐的旋律里，从孤独的感情里，从伸手不见五指的黑夜里。。。其实，从李赫宰打开房门的那一个瞬间，他就已经无法被理智完全掌控了。

怕是疯了，是傻了，是完全地失去了理智。绵绵的爱意填满了整个胸口，再也按压不住，全然倾泻而出。是因为酒吗？为什么言不由衷是如此困难的事情，既骗不了自己，也骗不了别人。那么，就让我也自私一次吧，让你留在我的身边。李赫宰无奈地闭上眼睛，月桂和檀木的香味紧紧地缠绕着，用尽了全身的力气想要融合在一起，不分你我。应该是幸福的瞬间，可两人的脸上、眼角都是湿的，枕边的水渍分不清是融进了谁的泪光。或许他们方才都想的是就这一夜，仅此这一夜。所以才会放纵！所以才会不顾一切地倾泻！所以说出那些以后再也无法说出口的话！可是怎么会呢？这只是一切纠缠的开始啊！

门外的人早已悄然离开，心中若有所思。


End file.
